La patience est une vertue
by Dinou
Summary: Comment Molly a appris la patience avec Arthur


**LA PATIENCE EST UNE VERTUE**

**Auteur **: Dinou

**Genre **: romance, humour

**Pairing **: Arthur/Molly

**Rating **: tout public

**Résumé **: comment Molly a appris la patience avec Arthur

**Disclaimer **: les personnages de la saga « Harry Potter » ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les fans.

**Note de l'auteur :** cette fic est écrite dans le cadre du défi « Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » sur la communauté LJ « auterrier »

**Nombre de mots **: 1546

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !!**

Dans une petite maison de campagne au nord de Londres, une jeune et jolie rouquine s'ennuyait ferme. Malgré un temps magnifique et un petit étang qui n'attendait qu'elle, Molly Prewett restait prostrée sur le porche de la maison de ses parents, espérant bientôt recevoir un hibou. Et ce n'était pas n'importe quel hibou qu'elle attendait, Merlin savait que non : elle attendait un hibou de son petit-ami. Il avait promis de lui écrire souvent, que ces vacances d'été ne les sépareraient pas, qu'ils continueraient à se voir de temps en temps pour aller se promener sur le Chemin de Traverse ou faire des courses à Pré-au-Lard. Mais voilà, déjà deux semaines qu'elle était rentrée chez elle et toujours pas un mot de ce fichu rouquin.

Plus le temps passait et plus son humeur s'en faisait ressentir. Elle devait apparaître tellement « aimable » que même ses frères ne l'approchaient qu'avec précaution, de peur de subir ses foudres. Elle n'était peut-être pas très grande, mais Molly Prewett savait se faire entendre et se faire obéir, même de ses frères.

Elle resta encore un long moment à regarder le ciel espérant apercevoir le hibou du clan Weasley, mais en pure perte. Alors Molly décida de prendre les choses en main.

Elle allait attendre encore une journée et ensuite Arthur Weasley allait voir de quel bois elle se chauffe, il allait recevoir la beuglante la plus virulante qu'il n'aie jamais eut ! On ne la laissait pas attendre aussi longtemps sans en subir les conséquences, depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient Arthur aurait du le savoir.

Avec un sourire en coin, elle rentra dans la maison de ses parents et monta dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain, Molly attendit patiemment jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi, mais toujours rien. Alors elle monta dans sa chambre d'un pas déterminé et se mit à son bureau. Ses frères qui passèrent devant la porte furent surpris et surent que quelqu'un allait en prendre pour son grade. Mais ils savaient d'expérience qu'il ne fallait mieux pas se mettre en leur sœur, d'habitude adorable, et la victime de cette dernière.

Une fois sa lettre terminée et mise dans une enveloppe spéciale réservée aux beuglantes, elle alla d'un pas léger jusqu'à la volière où attendait un hibou. Elle lui donna sa lettre et repartit d'un pas joyeux en direction de la maison.

Quelques instants plus tard, Molly s'était allongée dans le jardin, voulant profiter du soleil et essayer de prendre quelques couleurs. Elle était sûre qu'Arthur avait reçue sa lettre et elle souriait en imaginant la tête du jeune homme. On ne se moquait pas de Molly Prewett ainsi sans en subir les conséquences.

En début de soirée, Molly décida de rentrer chez elle pour aider sa mère à préparer le repas. Mais, alors qu'elle marchait d'un pas tranquille en direction de la maison, elle entendit un léger craquement, puis elle sentit rapidement une main la saisir par la hanche, une autre vint se mettre sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de crier, et avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit elle sentit qu'on la faisait transplaner.

Lorsqu'elle toucha de nouveau la terre ferme elle sentit son « agresseur » la relâcher. Elle était prête à saisir n'importe quoi pour punir ce malotru lorsqu'elle vit que son kidnappeur n'était pas un inconnu.

- « ARTHUR WEASLEY !! » hurla Molly. « ES-TU DEVENU COMPLETEMENT FOU ?! J'AI CRU MOURIRE DE PEUR ESPECE D'IDIOT ! CA TE PREND SOUVENT D'ENLEVER LES GENS !! »

- « Molly, je t'en pries calme toi. » lui dit Arthur.

- « QUE JE ME CALME ?! ESPECE D'ABRUTIT, TU M'AS ENLEVE ET TU… »

Mais Arthur ne laissa pas aller plus loin et se jeta sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire. Il devait faire quelque chose sinon elle allait finir par ameuter toutes les personnes présentes dans les trente kilomètres aux alentours.

Si au départ Molly essayait de se défaire de l'étreinte d'Arthur, elle finit par se laisser aller à ce baiser qu'elle avait tant attendu depuis le début des vacances.

Lorsqu'Arthur la relâcha, Molly avait toujours les yeux fermés.

- « Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir donné de nouvelles, mais je te jure que c'était pour la bonne cause. » lui murmura Arthur.

- « Il vaut mieux pour toi qui tu aies une bonne excuse, sinon tu vas passer un sal quart d'heure. »

- « Je te jure ma Mollynette que j'en ai une, mais je pensais que j'aurais plus de temps pour… » commença t-il, mais il fut coupé par sa petite-amie.

- « Pour quoi Arthur ? » dit elle en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches.

- « Suis moi. » dit Arthur en lui prenant la main et en la faisant le suivre.

- « Bon sang où est-ce qu'on va ? »

- « Ne pose pas de question Molly, suis moi, s'il te plaît. »

- « Pas temps que je ne saurais pas ce que tu manigances. »

- « Tu vas le savoir bientôt. »

- « Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

Arthur arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers Molly.

- « Et d'abord, où est-ce que nous sommes ? »

- « Au terrier. » lui dit il simplement.

- « Où ? » demanda Molly.

- « Chez mes parents. » lui avoua t-il.

- « Oh… et pourquoi ? »

- « Je voulais te présenter à mes parents, je voulais qu'ils voient de quelle jeune femme fabuleuse je suis tombé follement amoureux, et aussi te demander quelque chose… mais avec ta beuglante tu as un peu gâché mes plans. J'ai dû m'expliquer plus tôt que je le pensais avec mes parents, enfin surtout avec ma mère. Et pour ne pas t'avoir donné de nouvelles, ma mère m'a mis un coup de poêle à frire sur la tête. » dit il en se massant le crâne avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Molly se mit à rougir, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant la mère d'Arthur administrer à son fils un coup de poêle.

- « Je suis désolée… C'est juste que tu m'avais promis de m'écrire et ça fait plus de deux semaines que je n'avais pas de tes nouvelles… j'ai commencé à croire que tu ne voulais plus de moi mais que tu n'avais pas le courage de me le dire. »

- « Oh Molly, tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, tu es mon âme sœur… »

Molly se précipita dans les bras d'Arthur et l'embrassa passionnément, baiser auquel Arthur participa plus qu'activement. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent faute d'oxygène, ils restèrent front contre front, les yeux dans les yeux.

- « Tu n'avais pas dit que tu voulais me demander quelque chose ? » demanda t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- « Je ne sais pas trop comment faire. » lui avoua t-il.

- « Lance toi, mon fougueux Gryffondor. » dit en passant une main avec douceur sur la joue du jeune Arthur, pour donner du courage au jeune homme.

- « Molly… veux-tu m'épouser ? » demanda t-il avec appréhension.

Dire que Molly était surprise n'était qu'un doux euphémisme. Elle resta de nombreuses secondes sans aucune réaction. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il allait lui demander de l'épouser, ils étaient si jeunes tous les deux… certes ils allaient bientôt avoir dix-huit ans, mais tout de même, se marier.

- « Molly ? » appela Arthur avec appréhension.

Mais cette dernière ne pouvait pas encore lui répondre.

- « Je sais que nous sommes jeunes, mais je sais que tu es celle qui m'es destinée. Quand je pense à l'avenir, la seule chose que je sais c'est que je veux le partager avec toi. Je t'aime mon amour et je voudrais tant que tu devienne Madame Arthur Weasley. »

Molly avait les larmes aux yeux et elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler quelques larmes.

Après quelques instants de silence, durant lesquels Arthur crut qu'il allait mourir sur place, Molly finit par donner sa réponse.

- « Oui… » dit-elle tout bas dans un murmure.

- « Oui ? » demanda Arthur alors qu'un magnifique sourire naissait sur les lèvres du jeune homme ;

- « Oui, je veux bien devenir ta femme. »

Arthur se rua sur Molly et l'embrassa avec fougue. Lorsqu'il se décida à relâcher les lèvres de Molly, il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un petit sac de velours duquel il sortit une bague de fiançailles. Ce n'était certes pas la plus belle bague du monde sorcier, mais Molly la trouvait magnifique. Elle laissa Arthur la lui passer à la main gauche, puis le jeune lui fit un baisemain.

- « Je t'aime Molly. »

- « Je t'aime Arthur. »

- « Viens. »

- « Où allons nous ? »

- « Présenter à mes parents celle qui me fait l'honneur de m'épouser et qui, de ça je suis certain, fera de moi l'homme le plus heureux de tout le monde sorcier. »

Molly sourit et prit la main d'Arthur pour le laisser l'entraîner en direction de la maison de ses parents, où elle viendrait bientôt s'installer avec l'amour de sa vie.

**Fin**

N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

A bientôt

**Dinou**


End file.
